Minute By Minute
by FembotAxel
Summary: Squall can't decide what he wants and Cloud is more than just confused. What happens when Cloud finds out about Squall's secret and what about Sora and Riku? Life is at it's best. SquallxCloud. Yaoi. COMPLETE
1. So Alone

**Minute by Minute**  
Fembot Axel

Cloud punched the boxing bag in front of him one last time before wiping the sweat from his brow. "What a day…" The blond collapsed onto the couch, a sigh escaping his dry lips.

"Are you thirsty?" Cloud jumped a little at the unexpected voice, but took a deep, reassuring breath as he noticed who it was.

"Yeah, could you get me something?" Cloud started untying his boxing gloves as the brunet stepped in front of him.

"Already got it." The blond smiled at the unusual thoughtfulness his best friend expressed at that moment. He was never this nice.

"Thanks..." He quickly finished untying his gloves and grabbed the glass of ice cold water and laid back, closing his eyes as it refreshed his dry throat. Cloud flipped the switch on the arm of the couch and moaned ever so softly as it began to vibrate, relaxing his sore muscles. He loved that couch. The blond looked to his left to find his friend in deep thought, a sad expression upon his face.

"Squall? You ok?" He took another drink from the glass and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

"Hmm?" Squall looked at his best friend for a minute before relaxing his shoulders and laying back in his chair. "Yeah, I'm fine." The blond looked over the tan body of his roommate, long brown hair and intelligent gray eyes that you could lose yourself in. But here lately his eyes had been distant, far off, and filled with sadness.

"Really now? You've been a little aloof the past couple of days…" Cloud sat up, turning off the vibration of the couch.

"I've just been thinking."

"About?" Cloud looked at the brunet, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"Persistent much?" Squall took in a deep breath, trying to think of what he could say to distract Cloud from the current conversation.

"When something's bothering my buddy.. Yeah."

"Well, I think I'm just a little jealous. Tidus has Yuna, Sora has Kairi, and you had Aerith. Who's left for me?" Squall shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. Lately he had been noticing how happy everyone was around him. All his friends were madly in love. But him? It seemed like he was never going to meet the 'one'. The blond's heart dropped at the sound of his past lover's name. He missed her. Cloud leaned back and let out a deep sigh. This was going to be a long talk.

"Well, Squall. I had Aerith, that doesn't mean I still have her. And.. Didn't Sora tell you? He left Kairi about a week or two ago."

"Are you kidding me?" His brows furrowed in confusion.. Why didn't Sora, or anyone, tell him this sooner?

"Not a bit.. He fell in love with someone else." Cloud's eyes rolled a bit at the thought of Sora's new 'lover'.

"Who? Naminé? Or.. Please don't say Selphie."

"Actually.. It's Riku." Cloud smirked a bit as he mentioned Riku's name. Squall was always a little fidgety when it came to anything dealing with homosexuals. _Look at his face! He looks so.. Wait. That's not right.. Is he smiling? What the hell?_

"If you think about it, they're actually kind of cute together."

"But you're against that stuff, right? Gays, lesbians.. You know?" Cloud couldn't even attempt to hide the shock he felt. His bright azure eyes were as wide as ever.. And his mouth was slightly open in awe.

"Well, that's going to have to change. Sora and Riku are my friends.. And I can't just desert them because they love each other now can I?" Squall looked at the blond with a sly smile until it faded into a lost in thought smirk. _If Sora found love in Riku.. Maybe that's a sign. Maybe I should stop looking for the perfect 'woman' and start being more open. I can't seem to stay with a girl anyway, so it's worth a try. And I need to move on from Rinoa.._"Rinoa.."

"Who? Oh yeah.. Rinoa. What's she up to lately?"

"Not sure. I gotta go.. I'll be back in a bit."

"What..?" Cloud watched the brunet as he grabbed a jacket and left. _What's he up to? _The blond grabbed his own jacket and keys and quickly ran after the brunet. _Who knows what kind of trouble he'll get into this late at night! _He scanned the snow covered streets for any sign of the retreating brunet. _There he is.._ Cloud got into his car and slowly followed his best friend. _Better not let him know I'm following him.. He'd be pissed.. Probably more so than the last time I tried to follow him.. _The blond shook his head and rubbed his eyes, trying hard to stay awake. _It's too late for this.._He stopped the car as Squall reached a small apartment building.

Squall walked up to the front door of the building and knocked once.. twice.. An older lady answered the door, an annoyed look upon her face. "May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Rinoa Heartilly?" He rubbed his hands together, trying to warm up as the wind picked up around him.

"Oh.. Yes, well she got married and moved out. I'm sorry."

"Married?" His eyes widened with shock at the thought of his one true love finding happiness in someone else's arms.

"Yes.. It was a beautiful ceremony. But I'm sorry.. That was a good few months ago. I have no idea where she moved to. If you leave your name and number I could put it in with the stack of mail she has waiting for her." Squall shook his head, a kind smile gracing his features.

"No, no it's fine. Thank you so much for the offer though, and I do apologize if I woke you up. I didn't realize how late it was. Take care, ma'am.. And thanks again!" The brunet walked down to the steps and took a seat. _I should have known. She got over Seifer quick and me even faster. Whatever.. I'll find a nice girl.. One day._ He got up and walked down the sidewalk until he got a glance of a familiar black car parked across the street. _Cloud? Not again.._ Squall walked over and looked in the driver's window. _Is he.. Asleep?_He started tapping at the dark glass, and for once, a real smile graced his features. That smile was the effect of Cloud jumping up out of his seat, yelling something about being innocent, and then hitting his head on the steering wheel.

"Let me in, blondie." Cloud massaged the newly forming bump on his forehead as he unlocked the doors. _Damn.. I got caught._ The blond looked at the brunet as he took a seat. _Hope he isn't mad at me._ He pouted at the stern look on the older man's face.

"I did it for your own good!" He had a look of shock on his face as the gray eyes across from him started to fill with happiness as the sweet sound of laughter escaped the brunet's lips.

"What's so funny? Stop laughing at me!"

"You should have seen your face! Were you trying to do that pouting thing Sora does? Major fail, Cloud."

Cloud tried to keep a smile from forming, but soon gave up into a fit of laughter. The two laughed like that for a while until Cloud's phone rang. He answered it as best he could without laughing.

"Hello?"

_"Cloud! I can't take it anymore! Can you please come pick me up from Riku's house?"  
_

"Sora?"

_"Duh! Of course it's Sora! I need to stay with you for a little while, too, if you don't mind. Just come and get me.. Please?"  
_

"Ok.. Ok.. We'll be right there."

The blond took a deep breath and started the car, giving Squall a worried glance as they started down the icy road. _I wonder what's wrong.  
_

"Who was it and where are we going?" Squall bundled up in his jacket as he reached for the dial to turn up the heat, his wide smile turning into a slight frown.

"It was Sora and we're going to Riku's house to pick him up. He said something about needing to stay with us for a while."

"Man, I don't want another roommate."

"You're going to have to deal with it, and I'm sure it won't be for too long." _At least I hope not.. _They continued on down the street until they finally reached the outside of an apartment building where a spiky haired brunet was holding two duffel bags and a silver haired boy was trying his best to convince him into staying.

"I said I'm sorry, Sora.. Now please come inside!"

"No!"

"Fine, have it your way!" Riku stopped nagging him and just stared at the car coming their way.

"I will!"Sora perked up as he saw the car pull up in front of him. He got in the back seat and shut the door in Riku's face. The older boy walked up to Cloud's window and started talking.

"Don't worry 'bout it Cloud, he'll come around. And I'm sure he'll tell you all about it on the way to your apartment. And Squall.. Be easy on him once you find out, okay?"

"Oh, Riku.. Squall already knows so don't worry. He thinks you two are cute together, heh."Riku nodded his head in agreement but frowned as he heard the brunet speak up from the back seat.

"Cute? Ha! To him I'm only cute in bed!" Everyone rolled their eyes and looked at the silver trussed teen. _Please don't tell us Riku, don't tell us this is all about.._

"Sex.."

"No.. We're gonna have to put up with him rambling on about his sex problems?"

"I wouldn't say they're problems.."

"Ha! No problem for you! But for me? What about me?" Once again the older teen flinched as his lover spoke up.

"Oh my God.. Please, Cloud.. Just take him before he cries again. I can't take it.. It almost makes me cry.."

"Shut up, Riku! You don't care about me! I'm just here for your pleasure.."

"Sora, you're getting me all wrong.." Cloud took the hint when Sora kicked his seat, and they drove off. Riku looked at the disappearing car once more before he turned to go back inside.

xoxo =^.^= xoxo

**Fembot Axel**

This is a rather old story that I decided to edit a little. I hope I'm able to fix the minor grammar problems here and there and the occasional other issues. All in all, I hope everyone enjoys reading this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's a pretty decent story.. And although I'm used to primarily writing AkuRoki fics, I'm madly in love with Squall and Cloud parings as well X_X Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

DISCALIMER  
All characters belong to Square Enix and Disney  
I only own the plot!


	2. Choose Me

**Minute by Minute  
**Fembot Axel

Shortly after leaving Riku's apartment, they arrived at Squall's house. Sora was still crying softly in the back seat as the others exited the vehicle.

"Sora, come on.. Let's get you inside." The younger boy nodded as he grabbed his luggage and got out of the car. _I miss Riku already._ Sora fought back more tears as he thought of his lover. _I hope he isn't too mad at me about all this._ He sighed and followed the two men inside.

It had been about two years since Cloud moved in with Squall. The brunet had bought a house for him and Rinoa to live in… But soon after, she left and he was left with a mortgage to pay all by himself with nothing but a part-time job and college... So he quit school and got countless jobs around the city. The blond felt bad for his best friend and the way his life had turned out, so he agreed to move in and help him pay for everything fifty/fifty.

They had been friends since around the beginning of high school… And now at the age of 22, they were leading pretty simple lives. Cloud had a well-paying job at a motorcycle stop, and Squall was left at home looking for jobs in the local newspaper. In those two years of living together they had quite a few fights, but over small things of course. Like Squall leaving his shoes in the hall and Cloud tripping over them, or when he had forgot to put away his weights and the blond stubbed his toe. Even though he didn't show it, Squall enjoyed every second of the blond's tantrums. Cloud had even offered to get him a therapist, but the brunet only snickered.

"Squall...?" The brunet looked up with dazed eyes as Sora turned to face him. _What does he want?_ _I really don't wanna hear about his sex problems..._

"I'm ready to tell you all what happened between me and Riku." Sora took a seat on the couch and quickly pushed his shoes off. He didn't like making others deal with his problems, but he found it best to get things off his chest… That always made him feel ten-times better.

"Oh, so you dragged me away from my thoughts for this?" Sora pouted and looked hopefully at the blond who was sitting beside Squall.

"Go ahead Sora, don't mind grumpy... He's harmless." Sora nodded and started with his story.

"Well, we started dating about five months ago... Funny since it doesn't seem that long... But anyways, our first date consisted of... Well… Oral sex. But I don't guess that counts because it was just us letting each other know how we truly felt so... Um... Anyway, after that we waited until we were both ready for sex, well in my opinion, our waiting usually consisted of me pushing him away every second of the night or day. Finally I gave myself fully to him, and he took it willingly. Now that day was only about three months ago, two months into our relationship. And the only reason I let him do that was because I truly believed he loved me for me, and that we would be together forever. But now my outlook on things have changed... It seems every night he wants to fuck my brains out, and I just don't want to. I mean, he tells me he loves me and does the most romantic things anyone could ever think of doing. But I think he only does it to get in my pants. I just want to know if he truly loves me or not..."

Cloud lifted his head from the arm of the couch as he heard the teen's voice stop_. I'm too tired to listen to this._

Squall looked at Cloud and then to Sora. _Cloud probably has more experience than me, so he can help him out, I'll just lay here and..._

"Squall..?" Sora looked up at the brunet, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Hmm…?" The older brunet glanced at Sora for a moment before closing his eyes and letting a soft sigh escape his lips.

"What do you think I should do?" He held back tears as he thought of Riku. All he wanted was to know how he really felt… But deep down he knew Riku loved him. He knew it… But maybe he was just scared.

"I don't know kid, ask blondie over there... He's probably had sex millions of times." Squall yawned and leaned back into the couch, hoping Cloud would give Sora some good advice so they could all get some sleep.

"And you haven't?" Cloud glared at the brunet across the room. _Why's he putting this on me? How should I know what to say to the kid? _

"It isn't any of your business what I do in the privacy of my own bedroom." The brunet glared at the blond. _This is ridiculous. Cloud is way better at helping people with relationship problems than I am, so why's he beating around the bush? _Cloud chuckled as he leaned in close to the teen.

"Don't worry about him, he's a virgin now and probably always will be with that attitude of his." He snickered to himself and Sora shook his head in aggravation.

"What did you say?" Smokey-grey eyes met azure blue as the two stared at each other… Sora got up and looked from one to the other.

"Hey... I didn't stutter." A smirk graced the blond's features as the brunet frowned.

"Would you two stop bickering? I just wanted an answer… But its ok I think I already figured it out." Sora sat down on the couch between them and laid his head on Squall's lap.

"Sorry, Sora…" Squall raised a brow as the spiky-headed teen laid down against him. "Uh, Sora… Could you get off?"

"No... You're comfy... Like Riku." The brunet snuggled closer to the older man and closed his eyes as Cloud laid back into his recliner. Not but a few minutes later, Squall looked over at the blond who was now breathing slowly… He averted his eyes to the spiky mess on his lap.

"Sora..?"

"Yes..?" The brunet looked up at the older man with half lidded eyes.

"Why did you end up falling for Riku? Didn't you find pleasure in Kairi?"

"Yes, but... Always being on top was boring. I like to be uke sometimes... And, well, all the time with Riku. But that isn't the whole reason. I have known both of them my whole life... Kairi and Riku. Kairi feels a lot like a sister to me... And Riku is just so sweet once you get him alone with you... And his aquamarine eyes and silver hair… It's all so wonderful. I love him for him, and... Why are you asking me this?"

"Just wondering..."

"Hm… Is someone a little bi-curious?

"No, Sora... I can't do that."

"Why? Guys aren't as picky and rude as most girls."

"Yeah... But... What guy would want me? If no girls want me right now, why would a guy want me?"

"I could help you find someone if you want."

"I don't know, Sora..." Squall leaned back further into the couch, his shoulders a little tense due to the awkward conversation.

"Come on… Just a try."

"I don't know... I'm not even sure if I'm into guys like that…"

"You never know. I could give a couple guys a call..."

"If I wanted to date a guy… I think I already know who I'd want to be with."

"Who…?"

"Not telling."

"I'll figure it out." Sora looked over to Cloud and sighed. _I wonder if he's talking about Cloud..._

"Of course you will..." Squall kicked off his shoes and laid down on the couch.

"G'night Sora..." Soon after their conversation, Squall fell asleep with Sora still laying upon him. Cloud got up, and pushed a few stray strands of hair behind Squall's ear.

"Please say its me..." The blond softly kissed his secret love before he laid back down and closed his eyes once more...

xoxo =^.^= xoxo

**Fembot Axel**

Yay, finished editing the second chapter! I'm hoping I'll get all these edited in the next couple days. Which, right now its 04/16/2012 so if you're reading this a week from now I'm sure all of these are edited to the best of my ability at the moment! Ok, I wouldn't say the best 'cause I could rewrite the whole thing but I'm too lazy. *Hands out Cloud plushies.. And Squall plushies* Review!

DISCLAIMER  
All characters belong to Square Enix and Disney  
I only own the plot


	3. An Idea

**Minute by Minute**  
Fembot Axel

Squall's eyes opened slowly. He blinked a few times before stretching out his arms and legs... Stopping suddenly when he realized he was in his bed and not the couch where he had fallen asleep. He sat up, his feet touching the floor as he breathed in the scent of bacon and eggs.

This was going to be a good day.

The brunet quickly pulled on some shorts laying nearby as a soft knock echoed through the room.

"Squall? Are you awake yet? Cloud's making breakfast!" Sora smiled softly at the muffled reply behind the door. "Well, you better hurry before it gets cold…" The spiky-haired teen took a step back as the door swung open, revealing a smirking Squall.

"Please tell me he made hash browns…" His eyes lit up as Sora nodded. Squall walked into the kitchen and grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and taking a seat. "Cloud… Do you know how I ended up in my bed? I could've sworn I fell asleep on the couch."

"Oh…" Cloud looked over his should at the brunet sitting at the table behind him. "Yeah, I carried you in there. You looked really uncomfortable on the couch." He looked back at the stove and continued cooking as Sora came to inspect the food.

"Looks great! Huh…?" Sora's brows furrowed in curiosity as he looked at the blond. "Are you blushing?"

"Ugh, what the hell? Why would I be blushing? Get away from the stove, Sora, I'm trying to cook!" Cloud swatted Sora away with the spatula and shook his head.

"Wow… What a girl! He WAS blushing, wasn't he Squall!" The younger brunet took a seat beside the man in question and leaned back in the chair.

"I think I did see a shade of red on his cheeks…" Squall smirked a bit as Sora began laughing once more, the blond shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh, Squall, by the way… I called around and it seems the guys I mentioned last night are all booked up. I guess Cupid's been working some magic these last few months!" Sora frowned as Squall cleared his throat and pointed to the blond at the stove just a few feet away. "What…?"

"Sora, I don't really want Cloud to know about all this…"

"Hey, Cloud? Me and Squall were talking and he's decided to start dating men. Do you have a problem with it?" The brunet yelped as Squall stomped on his foot underneath the table as they awaited Cloud's response.

"No, not at all... Why would I?" Cloud swallowed hard as he turned off the stove, adding some salt and pepper to the eggs before serving them to the others. He stopped for a moment and leaned against the counter as the two brunets bickered… He couldn't stop thinking about the 'dream' he had last night. That is… If you'd call it a dream.

_Cloud… It's about time you moved on don't you think?_

_The blond focused in on the brunette speaking to him. "Why should I when I still love you, Aerith?"_

"_Dilly dally shilly shally! We both know you care for Squall…"_

"_But he's my best friend. I don't want to ruin that. And plus… The last time I was with a man…"_

"_Shhh… Don't think about that, Cloud. Think about how happy you two could be. You both care for each other deeply and although Squall can be stubborn at times, I think you two would do great together."_

"_But, Aerith…"_

"_No buts! I want you to be happy. We can't be together anymore… I'm gone. I'm at peace, now it's your turn to be happy and move on!"_

"Cloud, are you sure? I mean… I'm not even sure so it's fine if you want to think about it." Squall looked over at the blond and raised an eyebrow. "Cloud… You ok?"

"Huh?" Cloud took in a deep breath and nodded, grabbing the plates of food and bringing them to the table. "Yeah, look Squall its fine. I don't have a problem with it. And plus, it's just an experiment… You never know what the outcome will be!" He took a seat and the table and took a bite of the eggs.

"Well, ok if you're sure. And by the way… What's with this? You never cook me breakfast!" Squall dug into the pile of hash browns on his plate as Cloud poured himself a glass of milk.

"I know… I just felt like… Ugh, I don't know… Just eat." The blond watched as Squall shook his head and turned to face Sora.

"So no date then?" The brunet sighed as Sora shook his head.

"Nada." He took a drink of orange juice and cocked his head in thought. "I'm sure I could keep looking around but the gay community isn't that big around here. Cloud? Do you know anybody?"

"There's always _me…_" Cloud's face turned a dark shade of red before he realized the two were fighting over the last piece of bacon.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Sora stuck his tongue out at the brunet as he took a bite of the last strip of bacon.

"Oh, no I don't know anyone either, sorry." He looked up at the spiky-haired teen as he got up from his chair and started walking towards the blond's bedroom.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Cloud? In private?" The blond nodded and walked over to where the brunet was, softly shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Sora took a seat on Cloud's bed and cocked his head as he looked at the nervous wreck of a man before him. "I heard what you said in there."

"What?" The blond laughed nervously and crossed his arms. "What're you talking about?"

"When I asked you if you knew of anyone Squall could go on a date with. You said 'me'." The blond ran a shaky hand through his golden locks and sighed. "I knew it."

"Fine… Yeah I said that. But… I don't know. When you and Squall were talking last night about everything I just got to thinking, y'know?" Sora nodded and looked around the room, his mind going one-hundred miles an hour.

"I think I have an idea." He watched as Cloud leaned against the door and sighed once again. "I can tell Squall we found him a blind date and I'll get Riku to set up the reservations. The thing is… You'll be the date! What do ya think?"

"I don't know… What if he gets pissed off when he sees me at the table?" Cloud's eyes widened as the brunet took him by the hand and swung the door open.

"Squall! We found someone for your blind date!" The older brunet took a drink from the orange juice carton and let out a deep breath.

"Really? Wow… I was half expecting you guys to come up empty handed. So now I've really got to go on a date with a guy…" Squall walked over to the fridge as the other two took their seats. He grabbed a bottle of Jack and poured himself a shot.

"Oh, c'mon. No need to start drinking! It's just one date, y'know." Sora giggled at the worried expression lingering on the brunet's face. "You'll be fine." Squall took the shot anyway and nodded, hoping his nerves would settle down a bit. "Oh, excuse me I've got to call Riku and see if he'll get the reservations set up for you!" Squall took his seat and nodded once again as Sora walked over to the living room.

"It'll be fine… Right?" Cloud nodded in reassurance as the brunet placed his elbows on the table and cupped his face in his hands, a muffled laugh barely able to be heard.

* * *

"Hey, Riku…"

"_Sora…"_

"Look, I'm sorry for overreacting…"

"_It's ok. I'm sorry for being so aggressive about the whole sex thing…"_

"Yeah, we'll work it out. But hey, I've got a favor to as of you."

"_Oh, what is it?"_

"Could you make reservations at that one restaurant you're always talking about? I've got Squall set up on a blind date."

"_Really? With whio?"_

Sora looked over his shoulder at Squall and slowly walked outside, closing the front door behind him.

* * *

"So, Squall… Any guys in particular that you're interested in?" Cloud looked over at the brunet flipping through the channels on the t.v. as he placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"Nope, not really." The brunet's jaw clenched a bit as he thought of what the blond would think of the real answer. "Well, there is someone but I'm pretty sure he's as straight as an arrow, heh."

"Who is it?" Cloud dried his hands and took a seat on the couch a few feet from where Squall was sitting. "Someone I know?"

"I don't think I should say his name. I don't really want him to know, y'know?" Cloud nodded.

"Well, what's he look like?" The blond jumped a bit as the front door slammed and Sora came in, plopping down on the couch between the two older men.

"Tomorrow evening at eight!" Sora stuffed his cellphone into his pocket and stole the remote from Squall. "Hope you're ready!"

"Wait a second… My date is tomorrow? Sora, that's way too soon!" Squall looked at the brunet in disbelief as he glanced at the blond.

"Might as well get it over with so you don't bail out a week from now. And here's the plan… You need to leave by half past seven, no later! Me and Riku will be picking up your date a little after that. Please be on time, Squall… Riku and I have a reservation there as well." Sora finally found something he wanted to watch and placed the remote control on the coffee table as Squall stood up and ran a hand through is shoulder-length brown hair.

"Ok, fine. Whatever. I'll be in my room if you need me." He took his leave, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Cloud looked over at the brunet and sighed. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"No reason to be nervous. Me and Riku will be there, too… So just find us if something goes wrong. Be positive! I think it'll work out fine." Sora glanced at the clock as he heard the familiar honk of Riku's car. "Welp, that's Riku. Thanks again for letting me stay. We'll be back around a quarter til eight to pick you up tomorrow. Be ready!" The brunet smiled and gave Cloud a small hug before grabbing his duffel bags and shutting the door behind him.

"Ok, bye…" Cloud took a deep breath and laid down on the couch, a million thoughts flying through his mind. "Dilly dally shilly shally…"

xoxo =^.^= xoxo

**Fembot Axel**

Woohoo! Another chapter rewritten! I really need to get this done... Bleh. I hope you guys enjoy it once again. Please review and let me know what you think!

DISCLAIMER  
All characters belong to Square Enix and Disney  
I only own the plot


	4. Blind Date

**Minute by Minute**  
Fembot Axel

Azure eyes fluttered open, only to quickly shut at the sight of the bright sun shining through the blinds covering the bedroom window. _Damn, what time is it? _He sat up, stretching slightly as he glanced over at the clock. 1 p.m.

"Damn… Talk about sleeping in. Thank God I have weekends off." Cloud yawned as he stood up, stretching once again as a soft knock echoed through the room. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Just checking… You usually don't sleep in this late so I was just making sure you were still alive. I need ya around to help pay bills, y'know." Squall snickered a bit as he heard the muffled mumbles of the blond. "By the way, I already took a shower so you're welcome to hog all the hot water like you LOVE doing so much." He listened to the sound of the blond ruffling through drawers, then his footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Ok, thanks Squall…" Cloud froze as he opened the door. The brunet was standing at the door in only a towel wrapped around his waist… Low enough that you could see his hip bones. A few drops of water were slowly making their way down his six-pack as the brunet took a step back and smiled.

"No problem. If you need anything just holler." He smiled to himself as the blond just nodded slowly and took off towards the bathroom. _I wonder what that was all about. It's not like he's never seen me like this before… Whatever. Weirdo. _Squall poured himself a glass of water, cringing as the bathroom door was slammed. He ran a hand through his damp hair and sighed.

* * *

Cloud leaned back against the door as he swallowed hard. _What the hell's the matter with me? I've seen Squall in a towel millions of times. But he just… He looked… _Cloud frowned in annoyance, quickly shaking the thoughts from his mind. He stripped his clothes and stepped into the shower, moaning ever so softly as the warm water touched his erection. Erection? _The hell? God damn it… _He tried his best to ignore the 'situation' but couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen just moments earlier.

"Squall…" Cloud softly grabbed his hard member and started stroking it, not noticing his roommate entering the bathroom just a few seconds prior.

"Huh, did you say something? Sorry, I just really had to take a leak." The blond's eyes widened in fear as he quickly grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted a dollop into his hand.

"Oh, no I just… I just couldn't get this bottle open, heh." He laughed nervously as he heard the brunet finish up and take a few steps towards the door.

"Are you sure you're ok, man? You've been acting a little strange since you got up." Squall waited for a reply, his hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just not used to sleeping in this late… Makes me a little jumpy I guess." The brunet nodded to himself before leaving, making sure the door shut as he left. Cloud took in a deep, shaky breath as he continued to wash up. _What a great start to my day…_

* * *

"Cloud… Cloud!" Squall was pacing the floor, throwing shirts and ties left and right as he tried multiple ones on. "Cloud how does this look?" He finally found the blond and stood in front of him, his eyes slightly showing how nervous he was.

"You look great, man. Calm it down, you'll be fine." The blond laughed softly as he ran to his room once more to try on a different pair of pants. The day had been pretty calm up until now. They played some video games together and talked a great deal about the blind date. Squall was pretty persistent and tried as hard as he could to get Cloud to tell him who he was being set up with.

"Shit…" The brunet frowned slightly as he looked at the clock. "It's seven-thirty. Cloud! I gotta go, man. Wish me luck!" He walked over to the blond and gave him a small side hug before running down the stairs, grabbing his coat and keys as he went. "See ya!"

Cloud walked to his room and grabbed the outfit he had set out on his dresser. He took his time getting dressed, making sure everything looked right. He glanced in the mirror, making sure none of his spikes were falling astray. A small vibration in his pocket alerted him of a text. Riku and Sora were there. The blond looked at his watch… It was a quarter til eight, right on time. He grabbed his wallet and made his way to Riku's car.

"Hey, sorry we were a little late." Riku smiled back at the blond as he put the car in drive.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can guess why." Sora looked away from his lover and pouted. Cloud rolled his eyes and took in a deep breath. _I wonder what Squall will do when he sees me?_

"Sora, you really need to just calm down about that. You act like it's the worst thing on the face of the Earth. Am I that bad in the sack?" Riku glanced over at the brunet, his eyes filled with hurt.

"You know, Sora, you should really be a little more understanding. I mean, you ARE in a relationship and sex is a big part of that. Riku loves you, he really does. When you aren't around… Which is rare… You're all he talks about." The brunet looked back at Cloud and smiled softly.

"Really?" He smiled wider before turning back to look out the window. _I guess he just needs some reassurance sometimes. I guess we all do, really._ "Oh, Cloud we're here! You ready?" Cloud swallowed hard as the car came to a stop. This was it… All three exited the car and began walking towards the restaurant.

"You know, maybe this is a bad idea." Cloud turned to walk away, only to have Riku grab his arm.

"No, no, no. It was a pain in the ass getting these reservations, so you're going. And fuck, if it doesn't work out at least you get to eat some good food while you're here!" He patted the blond on the bad reassuringly as they entered.

"I'm not too sure about that. I'm pretty sure I've lost my appetite." Cloud gulped as Sora and Riku both shook their heads in disbelief.

"Excuse me; do you have a reservation, sir?" The blond look up at the hostess and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm here to meet someone. He should already be here, actually. The last name is Leonhart." He watched as she scanned the list in front of her. Every fiber in his being was hoping Squall had went to the wrong place and he wouldn't have to go through with it.

"Oh, yes! He's been waiting for you!" Cloud nodded and followed her to his seat. He recognized Squall from behind… It was just a few more feet and he'd be there taking a seat at his table watching as he groaned in disgust… _Oh my God, what have I gotten myself into? I should leave…_

"Cloud?" Squall glanced up at his roommate, his grey eyes showing nothing but confusion. He watched as he took a seat and ordered a glass of wine. "Cloud… What's going on?" Cloud closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. _Everything's fine. He hasn't walked away yet. And plus… He said the guy he liked wasn't gay and he thinks I'm not so… Maybe he truly does have feelings for me?_

"Hey, Squall… I'm your blind date." He watched as the brunet started to walk away, but laughed as he stopped a nearby waiter and ordered a bottle of wine.

"I can't believe this. You're gay?" The brunet took his seat and didn't take his eyes off the man across from him. This was like a dream come true. He had recently noticed the feelings he had for the blond and now… Now it seems the feelings are mutual. _This is amazing…_

"Well, technically I'm bi. I dated a guy a long time ago but I thought I was just going through a phase. But then when I heard Sora was trying to set you up… I started noticing how deeply I cared about you, y'know." He smiled as the waitress brought him his glass and the waiter placed some wine on the table, surrounded by ice. "I hope this isn't too awkward."

"No, it's not awkward at all actually. In all honesty I've had feelings for you for quite some time. After Rinoa and me split, and you and I were spending so much time together… I guess I couldn't help but feel something more than just friendship. And knowing you feel the same…" Squall sat back in his chair and smiled softly.

"I don't know if I feel the same, though. I mean, I have feelings for you but I don't know how strong they are… If you know what I mean?" The blond averted his eyes as Squall's features hardened a bit.

"That's fine. At least you had the courage to confront your feelings. These things do take time, after all." He looked around the restaurant before turning to face the blond. "But, can I do one thing? It might help you find out what you really feel."

"What is it?" Cloud watched as the brunet stood up, moving his chair beside of him and taking a seat. "Squall…?" He leaned back slightly, a little worried about what the brunet was planning on doing, but once their lips touched, he… For a lack of better words, turned to mush. The kiss lasted a little longer than it should have, but the waitress, unsure of what to do, softly tapped Squall on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt… But what can I get you guys to eat?"

* * *

From that moment on, the dinner date went relatively well. They both laughed and Cloud couldn't help but be in awe at how much the brunet was smiling. He hadn't seen him this happy since he was with Rinoa… And the thought of him not feeling the same way as Squall… It hurt knowing that he could break his heart that easily. But of course, he couldn't make any rash decisions. Like Squall said, these things do take time.

"Cloud…" The brunet leaned over towards the blond and kissed him on the check. "Thanks so much for doing this…" He sat back down and smiled as he heard Riku and Sora coming their way.

"Well, well, well… Was that a kiss I just saw?" Sora walked over to the table, a huge grin on his face. "Please tell me everything went ok?" They all stood as Squall placed the money he owed the waitress under their bill.

"Yeah, I think it went really well…" The brunet looked at Cloud, his eyes seeking his opinion.

"Yeah, it was fine." They all made their way to the parking lot, a small smirk on Squall's face. _For some reason I feel that this is the beginning of a wonderful chapter in my life. I just hope I'm right. _

xoxo =^.^= xoxo  
**Fembot Axel**

Thanks for reading once again! I really appreciate it! I'm really enjoying this whole rewriting process and if you've read this story before than I hope you see how much my writing has improved since 2007! Man, that was 5 years ago… I'm getting old ;_; Oh well, please review and let me know what you think! Love you guys!

DISCLAIMER  
All characters belong to Square Enix and Disney  
I only own the plot


	5. Secrets

**Minute by Minute**  
Fembot Axel

It had been nearly a week since they had their first date and things weren't going as planned. Cloud leaned against the wall as he gazed out the window of his bedroom. _How am I going to tell him…_ The blond sighed and closed his eyes. Ever since the date, Squall was all over him and Cloud wasn't sure of what to do. He cared about him, but he just wasn't sure yet.

"Maybe…" He ran his fingers through his golden spikes and bit his lower lip. "Maybe I'm just too held up in the past?" _Maybe it's time I forget about Aerith and… Him… And just move on and give Squall a chance. _The blond massaged the bridge of his nose as he made his way to his bedroom door, only to pause as he heard the muffled sound of two men talking. _Who could that be? _He softly opened his door and peaked out into the living room. Squall was sitting on the couch with a semi-attractive blond at his side. He continued to watch the two as they joked back and forth until suddenly, Squall leaned in and kissed him. "What the fuck?"

"Cloud?" Squall looked over his shoulder at the blond and tried his best to hold back a smile. After a week of mixed signals, the brunet was pretty fed up. So what else could he have done? He just needed to see if Cloud would get jealous if he was with another man… That was innocent enough. Squall watched as the blond made his way over to the couch and frowned down at the unknown man.

"So… Who's this?" Cloud averted his eyes for a moment, trying to hide his jealousy. _He tells me he cares about me and truly wants to be with me and yet… He's messing around with other guys? The hell? _

"Oh, Cloud this is Zell, Zell, Cloud." The brunet gave Zell a small wink to let him know the plan was working before he stood up and opened the front door. "But, uh… I guess you better leave Zell. I think me and my roommate here need to talk about a few things. Sorry you had to waste gas coming all the way out here."

"Aww, it's cool, man. I'll give ya a ring later on, k?" Squall nodded as the blond left, closing the door softly behind him. He then took a few steps towards Cloud.

"Is everything ok?" Cloud's jaw clenched in aggravation as he took a step back and averted his eyes. _How could he even ask that? God, he's such a jackass. _

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just gonna go take a shower. Sorry for interrupting." Squall frowned for a minute before taking another few steps towards the retreating blond.

"Wait, Cloud… Are you… Jealous?"

"The hell I am. I told you before I'm not sure about how I feel about you so I could care less about who… And what… You do." The blond grabbed a towel from the closet and made his way to the bathroom, stopping for a moment as the brunet grabbed him by the wrist and turned him around, quickly pushing him against the wall and kissing him passionately. The blond moaned into the kiss, dropping his towel and running his fingers through the brunet's hair.

"If you don't care, then tell me you didn't like that." He watched as the blond panted and turned away from him. _He has to like me… I don't know what I'd do if he didn't. _"Tell me."

"I…" Cloud closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _What am I supposed to do… I'm just so confused. _He looked into the stormy grey eyes of the man in front of him and smiled. "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" His smile grew wider as the brunet looked down, then back up, a smile then gracing his own features.

"You already know the answer to that, heh." Squall pushed Cloud against the wall again, slightly grinding his hips against his.

"Squall…" Cloud bit his lip a bit as the brunet stopped and took a step back.

"Oh… Sorry. I didn't mean to be so…"

"It's ok. I'm just… I'm gonna go take my shower now." The brunet watched the blond go into the bathroom and sighed. _Man, I hope he's not too pissed off at me. I didn't mean to get that… Intimate. Maybe I should really give him some space. _Squall leaned against the wall for a good while, thinking of what he should do about everything, but was interrupted by the sounds of moaning coming from the shower. _Should I…? _He smiled softly to himself as he put his hand on the doorknob, trying to make a quick decision.

"Hey, Cloud?" Squall opened the door and quietly got undressed, his hand resting on the shower door. The blond stepped back against the wall, his eyes wide with shock.

"Uh… Yeah?" _Shit, did he hear me? _He tried his best to listen to what the brunet was doing but the sound of the water drowned everything out. "Need something?"

"Yeah, actually…" Squall opened the door to the shower and smiled as he stepped in, stopping for a moment to take in the sight in front of him. "I do need something…" He took a step towards the blond and pushed him against the wall once again, grinding their lengths together.

"Wait… Squall, I don't know about this…" '

"Don't worry; I won't let it go too far. I just thought you might need a… Hand." He reached down and began stroking the hard length, his own manhood throbbing with wanton desire. The brunet looked up into the azure eyes before him. He wanted nothing more than to look into those eyes every day for the rest of his life. If only Cloud knew how much he truly cared.

"Mmm… Squall, don't stop…" The blond gripped a handful of Squall's brown locks as he came, his seed covering the brunet's hand.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Squall smirked as he licked his hand, tasting his roommate's cum. _It's so strange. I've only just recently came out of the closet and yet I'm so comfortable doing these things. Maybe I've had these feelings for him longer than I had thought._ The blond leaned in and kissed the man before him before exiting the shower, the brunet following suit.

"So… Did any of that help you decipher your true feelings, blondie?" Squall wrapped a towel around his waist as they walked into the living room.

"Maybe so… I guess I…" He turned to the front door as a loud knock emitted throughout the room.

"Cloud! Squall! Open up, we've gotta head out here soon!" The two roommate's looked at each other before opening the door, backing up as Sora and Riku scrambled in.

"Head out where?" Squall looked from one to the other, confusion evident on his face.

"Cloud… Did you seriously forget to tell him about the vacation we planned?" Cloud smiled nervously at the spiky-headed teen and took a few steps back before running into his bedroom.

"Yeah, about that… Let me pack real quick!" Riku looked at his watch and shook his head in disbelief.

"I guess it's a good thing we got here a little early." Squall walked into his bedroom and started to get dressed.

"So what's this vacation you're talking about?" He grabbed his suitcase out of his closet and started filling it with the necessities as Riku and Sora made themselves comfortable in the living room.

"My brother's boyfriend owns a hotel a couple hours away… He's agreed to let us all stay there for a week or two. Just us." Riku's voice echoed a bit throughout the room, but he just smiled and winked at Sora. "Did you see that they were both in towels when we got here? What do ya think they were up to?"

"Hey, shut it you two!" Cloud poked his head out and sneered at the silver-tressed teen. He walked out of his room, suitcase in tow as he looked at himself in the mirror, fixing a few stray spikes.

"Y'know, Seph's really glad you decided to come, Cloud." Cloud gasped as he heard that name come from Riku's lips. He dropped his suitcase and turned to face him.

"Sephiroth? What…" He quickly picked his suitcase up and took a deep breath. "Your brother's going to be there, too? I thought you just said it was going to be us four." The blond smiled a little as the brunet entered the room with him own luggage in hand.

"Nah, he decided to take a vacation as well. It'll be fine… You guys can catch up!" Squall looked from Riku to Cloud and frowned a little.

"Are you ok, Cloud? You look a little pale." The brunet felt Cloud's forehead for a temperature and laughed. "Come on, we better get going. Maybe you should try and sleep on the way there." Cloud nodded and followed everyone outside, locking the door behind him.

Cloud couldn't help but worry. Sephiroth and him had a somewhat… Deep, dark past that hardly anyone knew of. And now… Now, everyone might find out.

xoxo =^.^= xoxo  
**Fembot Axel**

*hands out magnetic kissing Cloud and Squall plushies*  
Please review and "like" me on Facebook  
.com/FembotAxel

DISCLAIMER  
All characters belong to Square Enix and Disney  
I only own the plot


	6. The Truth

**Minute by Minute**  
Fembot Axel

Cloud leaned his head against the cold tile of the bathroom wall and sighed. He hated long car rides, they always made him nauseous. His vivid blue eyes shut tight as another wave of sickness trailed up his body. _God damn it, what a great start to my vacation… _He stood and walked to the sink as he flushed the vomit down the toilet. _I haven't had to see HIM yet… I do hope he's moved on. _He gripped the sink and splashed some cold water on his face and neck.

"Cloud, are you ok in there?" Squall leaned against the bathroom door, trying to decipher the mumbling on the other side. "Well, everyone wants to go out to dinner. Do you want to come?"

"I don't know… I should probably get some rest. Long car rides don't sit well with me." The blond opened the door and walked past his roommate, taking a seat on the bed. Squall nodded in understanding and walked to the bedroom door.

"Well, if you need anything just text me. From what I've heard, I think Setzer may be staying here as well… So I'm sure he'll help you if you need something." The blond nodded and laid down as Squall began to leave the room.

"Hey, Squall. Do you remember them? Setzer and Sephiroth?" _Setzer… I haven't seen him since High School. I wonder what he thinks of me now…_

"Of course I do. We went to High School with them. I just didn't know Sephiroth was Riku's older brother. Strange… Although they do look alike." Squall leaned against the door frame and smiled at the blond. "Well, you get some rest. I'm sure we won't be out too late." He shut the door behind him and joined up with the rest of the group as they headed out to the car.

* * *

Soft azure eyes fluttered open as a loud knock echoed throughout his room. _God damn it, I had just got to sleep…_ He slowly sat up and rubbed his heavy lidded eyes, trying his best to stay awake. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Setzer. I need to talk to you." Cloud's stomach dropped as he heard the familiar voice outside his room. _Great…_

"Ok, just a minute." He stood, checking his appearance in the mirror before opening the door and letting the silver-haired man walk into the room. He was just as handsome as he remembered and seemed to have hardly aged a bit. "It's been a while…"

"Yes, yes it has. You're looking well, Cloud."

"Yeah. So… What did you need to talk about?" Cloud took a seat by the window and looked out at the vast amount of land the hotel resided on.

"I want to know… If you still have any feelings for Sephiroth." Setzer leaned against the wall, his lavender eyes staring straight at the blond.

"No, I don't. As a matter of fact, I'm with someone at the moment. And I can admit… I never even loved him. I think I was just going through a phase at the time." He swallowed hard and looked into the other man's eyes. "Why is it you ask?"

"I hate to admit it, but I think he's still in love with you." Setzer watched the blond's expression and frowned. "If he finds out you're with someone… I don't know what he'll do."

"Why does any of this matter? Aren't you two together now?"

"Yes, we are. But that doesn't mean anything to him. I was his second choice, not his first."

"That was your own fault, Setzer." Cloud stood, opened his suitcase and started to unpack.

"How is it my fault? I was this close to being his and then you came out of nowhere. I still don't know why he chose a sophomore over someone more mature." The silver-haired man gritted his teeth in aggravation. _Why did Cloud have to come…? Why can't me and Sephiroth just live in peace without all this drama. I have a feeling these two weeks are going to be miserable. _

"Well, maybe if you hadn't been playing your 'games' he would've taken you more seriously."

"Whatever, there's no sense in arguing about this. Why gamble when I know I won't win." He turned to leave and paused at the door. "Just please, try to stay away from him. We've been doing really well as of late and I don't need our relationship to crash and burn any time soon."

* * *

"So, what do you all think of the hotel so far?" Sephiroth took a seat at the table as the waitress took their orders, his long silver hair tied back.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Way bigger than I thought it was gonna be. And I had no idea you guys had a casino as well!" Sora jumped up and down in his seat with excitement as he thought about the casino.

"Yes, well unfortunately you and Riku won't be able to play the slot machines. The minimum age here is 21. And you're only 19, aren't you Sora? And you, little brother, you're only 20." He snickered as the two boys frowned in unison. "Ah, you two remind me so much of Cloud and me when we were in High School." Sora laughed softly as Riku shook his head in annoyance.

"I don't recall you and Cloud being very close during our High School years, Sephiroth…" Squall smiled at the waitress as she brought them their appetizers, and then turned to look back into the mako green eyes across from him.

"Close would be an understatement. Cloud and I… We dated for a good year, y'know." Squall's brows furrowed in confusion as he thought back a few years ago. _I don't remember him ever mentioning this. We didn't even hang out with Sephiroth and his gang that often… And so this means… He's been with a man before and so I'm not his first. Why didn't he tell me about this?_

"You dated Cloud?" Sora looked from Squall to Sephiroth, then back to Riku. "Did you know about this, Riku?" The brunet was worried. _If Sephiroth finds out that Squall is crushing on Cloud… He might not take it very well… _

"I don't remember that, but then again it was probably before we met Cloud, y'know." Riku looked at Sephiroth for a moment before speaking up. "Wait a second… Was that who you were always going out with and never telling mom about? You were hardly ever home your senior year…" He watched as Sephiroth nodded slowly.

"Yes… That year I spent most of my time with Cloud… In my backseat." Riku sighed as his brother snickered. _Why does he have to be such an ass…_

"I'm going to use the restroom." Squall took a drink from his glass and stood up, turning to walk away.

"Did I say something?" Sephiroth took a sip from his own glass as he nodded towards the brunet.

"Maybe… Squall and Cloud are kind of an item now." Sora jumped as the older man started laughing, his deep mako eyes burning with hatred.

"Squall?" His laugh grew louder. "Does he really think Cloud would go for him? What an idiot."

Sora scanned the room a few times, trying to find Squall. Azure orbs met grey as he got up to meet him halfway to the table. "Hey, Squall. I think we may need to head to the car."

"Why?" Squall continued to walk to the table, grabbing his jacket once he got there.

"Ah, my competition arrives."

"Competition?" Squall glared into the mako green eyes before him and sighed, shaking his head in aggravation. "Look, what happened between you and Cloud is ancient history. What he decides to do now is his own decision."

"Yes, well…" Sephiroth rose from his seat and glared into the grey eyes across from him. "Time will surely tell." He placed a tip on the table before grabbing his coat and walking out of the restaurant.

"Heh…" Sora put on his jacket and looked from Squall to Riku. "It's a good thing we didn't carpool!"

* * *

Squall, Sora and Riku walked into the hotel, the older brunet's jaw was clenched in frustration as he saw the blond sitting on the couch in front of him. Cloud looked over his shoulder as they walked in and made his way over to greet them.

"Hey, guys. How'd everything go?" His smile quickly faded into a frown as he noticed Sephiroth was missing. _Oh, great... _"Is everything ok?" Riku and his lover slowly shook their heads and walked away, leaving the two alone in the lounge area. "Squall? Did something happen?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Squall looked away from the blond, feeling as if he had been betrayed.

"Tell you what…?" Cloud gasped as the brunet moved closer, their breath mingling as Squall grabbed Cloud by the shoulders and pinned him against a nearby wall. "The hell?"

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Sephiroth? Why! I was your best friend, we fuckin' told each other everything…" He looked into the azure eyes before him before averted his eyes and letting a breath escape his parted lips. "Please don't tell me he was the one beating you… Don't tell me that."

"Squall, I…" The blond fell to the floor, his eyes glazed over with regret. "I never told you because I knew what you'd do. I knew how you would've reacted… You would've really hurt him and I didn't want that. Everyone knew how obsessive he was… And if you would've known I was in a relationship with him… You know what you would've done. But then I met Aerith, and I confided in her. I told her about him and how he abused me… Mentally and physically. She helped me through that chapter of my life and I didn't need to burden you with any of it." He took in a deep, shaky breath as he looked away from the brunet. "I guess I just didn't want either one of you hurt…" Cloud leaned against the wall, holding back tears as Squall kneeled down in front of him.

"You know… You're right." He shook his head and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I would've killed him." He helped the blond up and held him in his arms. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have made such a big deal about it. I was just… I just don't want you to hide anything like that from me."

"It's ok, I won't anymore. You needed to know anyway…" He smiled as one last tear rolled down his flushed cheek. "Seph's in the past, y'know? It's all just a memory…"

"I will never… Be a memory…" Cloud gasped at the sound of his ex-lover's voice and looked at him from over his shoulder. He was just as handsome as he remembered… Long, silver hair tied back, tight black pants tucked into knee high leather boots and a loose fitting shirt… God, was he gorgeous.

"I see you still like to make a dramatic entrance."

"Well of course… Someone of my status must always gain the attention he deserves." Sephiroth walked over towards the blond as Squall walked away, taking a seat on the couch. "Could I talk to you in private, Cloud?"

"I don't think that would be a very good idea, Seph."

"And why's that?" Sephiroth took a step closer to the blond, a small smirk playing amongst his lips. He reached out to touch him, but frowned as the blond smacked his hand away.

"Look… I'm not here to play games. I'm here to have a nice vacation with my friends. Why don't you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Cloud glared into the mako green eyes before taking his leave.

"Slick move, Fabio." Squall smirked at the older man before retreating to his bedroom.

Sephiroth grunted in aggravation as he took a seat on the couch, his mind filling with treacherous thoughts. _Cloud will be mine. I just have to do a little… Convincing is all. _

xoxo =^.^= xoxo  
**Fembot Axel**

Uh oh... Sephiroth's pissed. I wonder what Squall will say to Cloud about all this? Drama, drama, drama.  
Keep reading and reviewing guys! I love you all! You're the reason I keep writing ^.^  
Like me on Facebook! .com/fembotaxel (link in my profile)

DISCLAIMER  
All characters belong to Square Enix and Disney  
I only own the plot


	7. Please Stop

**Minute by Minute**  
Fembot Axel

Cloud paced the room, trying his best to calm down. _Day one of my vacation and shits already hit the fan. What the hell am I supposed to do? _He finally took a seat next to the window and took a deep breath. _Why'd Seph have to be here…? _His soft azure eyes examined the sky as dark, stormy clouds formed; they reminded him of Squall's eyes…

"Cloud, we really should talk." The blond jumped as the muffled voice spoke, followed by a soft knock. Sephiroth.

"Go away. I don't feel like talking about anything right now." His eyes furrowed in frustration as he heard the sound of his door opening. "The hell?"

"Setzer gave me his key-card. It opens all the doors." The silver-tressed man stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"That doesn't give you the right to just come into my room. I deserve some privacy, y'know." He watched as Sephiroth smirked, taking a few more steps towards the blond.

"I have the right to do as I please. You know I always get what I want." He took another step towards the blond, watching as he stood up in front of him.

"Seph, just leave. I'm not in the mood for your crap." Cloud tried to walk around him, but was blocked. "Come on, move!" He tried once again, but failed. "God damn it, Seph. Grow up!" He groaned as the older man pinned him against the wall, their faces just inches apart.

"Don't you remember how much fun we had…" A smirk was evident on his lips as he pushed Cloud harder into the wall. "Of course you do…" He breathed slowly as he moved in to trail kisses down the blond's neck. "You always will…"

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Cloud pushed his ex-lover away as Sephiroth's hands ventured to the zipper of his pants. Sephiroth quickly stood his ground, holding the blond in place by gripping his shoulders.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Cloud? You were always happy with me… But now that you have this pathetic excuse of a man you think I'm not good enough?" His mako green eyes glared into the azure orbs before him, searching for an answer.

"Sure, you were great during the first couple of months. But Seph… I wasn't happy with you after that. Do you not remember the way you treated me? Do you really not remember how much you hurt me?"

Sephiroth let go of the blond as he heard a knock on the door; his mind lost in thought.

"Cloud? Cloud, are you ok? I heard you yell… What's going on in there?" The blond opened the door, greeted by a worried Squall.

"It's fine, really…" Cloud could see the hatred in the stormy grey eyes as they fell on the silver-tressed man a few feet away.

"What the hell did you do this time, Sephiroth?" Squall walked over to the older man, turning him around to face him. Sephiroth grinned as he saw the overwhelming amount of hatred in the brunet's face.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He took a deep breath and looked down at him. "It's not like you could do anything about it, anyway."

"You son of a…" Cloud grabbed Squall from behind as he leaped towards the older man.

"No, stop! I don't want anyone getting hurt!" The blond held on tight as the brunet fought to get loose. "Please, Squall. Stop…" The brunet looked back slightly, closing his eyes and nodding.

"Sorry…" He glared at Sephiroth for a moment, before turning to face the blond. "I just… Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… I promise." Cloud watched as the older man quickly walked out of the room.

"Cloud…" Squall looked at the blond as tears began to cascade down his cheeks. "Why're you crying?" He watched him take a seat on the bed, and followed suit. "Hey…"

"It's just… I don't know." The blond rested his head on Squall's shoulder, not able to hold back the stinging tears. "I…"

"Shhh… Don't say anything." The brunet pushed Cloud softly back onto the bed, laying down with him in his arms and watching as he quickly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Sephiroth slammed the door to his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, his fiendish eyes lost in thought. _Why can't he remember how happy he was? I never hurt him… What's he even talking about? _He couldn't help but think back to their first time together.

"_Sephiroth… I don't know if we should do this…"_

"_It's ok, the pain won't last but a minute, my pet." Sephiroth kissed the blond's sweet lips as he began to apply the slick lubricant onto his erect length. Cloud was his treasure; blond hair the equivalent to gold and azure eyes like gorgeous topaz gems. He was his everything. His long, slender fingers slid into Cloud's warm entrance, the blond letting a soft gasp escape his wet lips. The older man began moving his fingers in a scissor-like motion, preparing him for what was to come. This would be the first time for both teens. Sephiroth had waited for the perfect moment, with the perfect person; and that was Cloud. _

"_Seph…" Cloud moaned as the older man placed the head of his cock against his lubricated entrance. "Please…" Sephiroth nodded to himself, trying to control his nerves as he pushed against the blond, not too hard, and yet not to soft. "Mmph…"_

"_Are you ok? I don't want to hurt you too badly…" He took in a quick breath as he felt his length slide into the warm, tight tunnel. "Oh, god… Cloud…" The older male looked down at the blond, frowning as he saw a stream of tears running down his flushed cheeks. "Cloud?"_

Setzer walked into the bedroom he shared with his lover and smiled as he saw him asleep on the bed. He took a seat beside him and leaned in to kiss him, their lips touching softly before Sephiroth awoke and pulled his lover in for a passionate kiss.

"Ah, Cloud…"

"God damn it… Just stop! Why can't you get over him?" He watched as Sephiroth looked into his lavender eyes, his own mako green eyes lost in confusion.

"I can't." Sephiroth stood, taking a few steps towards the window.

"Why the hell not? Can't you at least try?" Setzer averted his eyes from the man he loved and tried to ignore how childish he must seem; begging for his affection. "He'll never love you… But I do, Seph!"

"What did you say?" He turned away from the window and stepped closer to his partner, faces just inches apart. "Don't you ever say that Cloud doesn't love me. You know nothing about it." He threw the other silver-haired man into the corner and frowned down at him as he fell to the floor.

"You'll never get it… Why don't you see that the past is the past!" Setzer watched as his lover slammed his fist into the wall, rage filling the room.

"God damn it!"

* * *

Cloud opened his bright azure eyes as the sun filtered in through the pastel curtains. He stretched out his arms, jumping a bit as he touched something warm and soft.

"Squall?" He smiled softly as the brunet slowly stirred.

"Mmm… Good morning, Cloud." He leaned over and kissed the blond's cheek, running a hand through the soft locks of his best friend. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm ok I guess. I'm sorry about last night… I didn't mean to be such a baby…" Cloud cuddled up against the brunet, finally starting to enjoy his company.

"It's quite alright. That's what I'm here for, y'know; to comfort you." The blond nodded and laid his head on squall's chest, closing his eyes once again.

"Thank you."

"You're more than welcome, ange." He wrapped an arm around the blond and kissed the top of his head softly. _God, I love you… I wish you knew that._

xoxo =^.^= xoxo  
**Fembot Axel**

Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you like this story, please tell me about it and review! Your reviews keep me going! I love you all ^.^ Let's cross our fingers and hope that Cloud falls for Squall! We all know they're freakin' adorable together!  
Like me on Facebook! .com/fembotaxel (link on my profile if you can't find it).

DISCLAIMER  
All characters belong to Square Enix and Disney  
I only own the plot


	8. True Feelings

**Minute by Minute**  
Fembot Axel

Sephiroth paced the halls of the hotel in search of his one true obsession. He needed to talk to him. _Why does he keep denying his feelings? After everything we've been through... _He gritted his teeth in aggravation as he went down another hallway, still having no luck in his pursuit. The silver-tressed man stopped abruptly and slammed his fists into the wall.

"God damn it!" His glowing mako eyes were filled with rage as he leaned against the wall, suddenly hearing something to his left. "Cloud…?"

* * *

Cloud gasped as he ran back behind the corner he had just turned. _Shit… Of course it'd be my luck to run into him here. _He looked around quickly, trying to feel for door handles as he hugged the wall. _Finally… _The blond smiled for a moment as he turned the knob and entered the room, quite taken aback by what he saw; the room was lighted by a large window, almost the size of the entire room. The soft sunlight played upon a white grand piano at which a familiar brunet was playing upon.

"Squall…?" He watched as a slight smirk graced the features of the older man as he continued to move closer to the instrument. "You play?"

"Yeah, since I was about seven." Squall stopped playing for a moment and turned to the blond, soflty patting the seat beside him. "Here, have a seat."

"I didn't know the hotel had a piano…" He took a seat beside the brunet, his eyebrows furrowing a bit in confusion as the other man stood and walked behind him, resting his hands on his shoulders.

"I didn't either… Not until today. I happened to stumble across it about an hour ago." The brunet began to gently massage his lover's shoulders and back. "This vacation has been… Quite stressful, wouldn't you agree?"

"It sure has… It's hardly a vacation." Cloud took in a deep breath as he melted in the brunet's hands. _Geez, is there anything he can't do? He's just so amazing… _"Squall?"

"Yes?" Squall rested his hands on the blond's shoulders as he leaned in to hear what he had to say.

"Why do you have to be so… So perfect?" Squall chuckled as he walked over the beautiful leather couch in the corner of the room.

"Why do you have to be so ridiculous? Everyone knows I'm perfect! They just know not to ask questions about it!" He smiled at the other man and looked into his eyes. _I wish he'd just give in to his feelings and be mine… If only he knew how happy I could make him. _"But you know… If I'm so perfect maybe you better jump at my offer and be with me. What do you think?"

Cloud snickered to himself a bit as he averted his eyes to the floor. He couldn't fall in love again, not after what happened with Aerith and Sephiroth. She was his first true love and she ended up leaving him forever. And Sephiroth… He was just crazy. Why would he want to fall in love again when so much bad could come from it? He wouldn't let himself love someone again. Not now and not ever.

* * *

Sephiroth had gotten tired of searching the hotel for Cloud and decided to take a long, well-deserved shower. He wrapped a soft towel around his waist and was on his way to his room when he passed a room that was emitting a beautiful sound. He opened the door to find his newest enemy; Squall. The elder man stared at the figure playing the piano for a moment before searching the room for the blond.

"Have you seen Cloud?" He continued to stare at the brunet as he played the piano.

"No."

"Well, do you know where he is?"

"No." Squall sensed the anger filling the room as he tried to focused on the music he was playing.

"He's your lover! Why don't you know where he is!"

"Cloud is nothing but a dear friend to me. So please, just leave me be."

* * *

Cloud slammed the bathroom door behind him as he gripped the sides of the sink, trying to hold back his tears. _Why do I keep lying to myself… And to him? I love him, I love him so much. I'm only hurting myself by doing this. _He took in a deep breath as the tears began to cascade down his flushed cheeks. _I have to tell him the truth. I don't want to pass up the chance to be with him…_ Cloud quickly opened the door, running into Sora on his way to find Squall.

"You ok, Cloud?" The brunet's eyes were filled with worry at the sight of the blond crying.

"Where's Squall?"

"I think I saw him in the lounge a few minutes ago… What's going on?" He watched as the blond shook his head and took off down the stairs. "Cloud?" He started to follow him, but decided against it and went into the now vacant bathroom.

Cloud ran into the lounge, spotting the brunet examining one of the paintings in the large room. He smiled a bit before running over to him and pinning him against the wall.

"Squall…"

"Cloud? What's going on?"

"I love you…" Squall's eyes were wide with shock, but they quickly softened as he heard those three words. He cupped his lover's face in his hands and kissed him.

"Are you sure you haven't mistaken me for someone else?" The blond shook his head and kissed the older man again, his heart fluttering in his chest.

"What's this?" Both men cringed at the sound of the silver-tressed man's voice. "Wasn't I just informed that Cloud had no feelings for you, Squall?" Sephiroth took a few steps towards the couple and as his hands quickly turned into fists. "Surely you didn't lie to me…"

"I didn't lie. He told me he didn't love me… But I guess he changed his mind." Squall softly moved Cloud out of the way as he took a few steps towards the taller man. "Shit happens, I suppose." He watched as Sephiroth's mako green eyes grew with rage. He took another step, their faces now inches apart. "But I think it's best you just forget about Cloud, now. What you had was years ago… It's too late for you. He's mine… And that's what makes him happy."

"Cloud… Is yours?" The silver-tressed man chuckled before glaring down at the brunet. "God, you're hilarious, Squall. I forgot how stupid you are." He turned to walk away, but slowly turned back to look at Cloud. "Why do you choose to do this to yourself, Cloud? Why can't you see that you're mine? Always have been and always will be."

"Sephiroth… Why can't you get it through your thick skull? I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Seph… What's going on?" Setzer walked into the room, his violet eyes filled with fear. "Is everything alright?" He tried to take his lover's hand, but was quickly struck across the face. He fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor, holding his hand to his jaw.

"The hell is wrong with you, Sephiroth?" Squall went to help Setzer, but was pushed against the wall by the elder man. "Back off!" The brunet stared into the mako green eyes, trying his best not to look away in defeat.

"You've already stolen one of my lovers… Don't even think about touching the other."

"You're one sick fuck…" Squall furrowed his eyes in aggravation as the silver-tressed man began laughing. He took in a deep breath and watched as Cloud went over to help Setzer.

"The other…" Setzer began to stare at the floor, frowning more as the blond touched his shoulder. "It's all because of you!" The violet eyed man quickly grabbed the blond, pinning him to the ground as he began hitting him violently. Squall pushed Sephiroth away, trying his best to get away from him to help Cloud, but failed as he received a blow to the face.

Sora and Riku ran into the room, they had heard the arguments and all sorts of sounds coming from the lounge and decided to see what was going on. Riku quickly went to pull Setzer off of Cloud as Sora called the police. Riku punched Setzer, knocking him out with one hit. He turned to Cloud and looked into his eyes.

"Cloud, are you alright?" The blond nodded as he sat up against the wall.

"I'm ok… He didn't get me too bad." He looked over at the other two still fighting and cloudn't help but feel tears stinging at the back of his eyes. _I knew this would happen… I knew once I gave in to my heart I'd lose someone else. Why is this happening to me…? _He watched as Riku confronted his older brother.

"Sephiroth, what the fuck is your problem?" He shoved the older man off of Squall and pushed him against the wall. "Get it together, man. You're making this situation way worse than it needs to be."

"Really?" Sephiroth snickered as he reached into the end table next to him and grabbed a gun. He turned the safety off and pointed it at his brother. "I'm only doing what needs to be done." He shot the gun, purposely missing his brother. "Just let me handle it, ok?" Riku quickly turned to Cloud and then to Sora, grabbing his lover's hand, leading him out to the front of the hotel where they could hear sirens nearing the scene.

"Sephiroth, please… Don't do this…" Cloud shook his head in disbelief. "Can't you just be happy with the memories of us…" Sephiroth turned to look at the blond before turning back to the brunet.

"I will never be a memory…" He pulled the trigger, watching the brunet fall to the ground.

"No!" Cloud quickly got up and ran over to his new found love and held him in his arms. "What to hell is wrong with you?" He barely noticed the police running into the room and cuffing the psychotic man he once thought he loved. Cloud got up and walked over to the silver-tressed man, taking a few steps towards him, looking into his mako green eyes as the police held him still. "No matter what you try to make yourself believe… I fucking hate you."

xoxo =^.^= xoxo  
**Fembot Axel**

Please review and let me know what you think about everything! The next chapter will probably be the last and we'll see what happens then! Thanks for reading! I love you guys! Remember, you're the reason I do what I do!

DISCLAIMER  
All characters belong to Square Enix and Disney  
I only own the plot


	9. I Love You

**Minute by Minute**  
Fembot Axel

Cloud's leg was shaking nervously as he took his seat in the waiting room for the fifth time. He couldn't help but pace the room every few minutes. He never was very patient…

"Come on…" He sighed, looking over at Sora and Riku who were both passed out in their chairs. _This is ridiculous… Can't they at least let me know what's going on? _The blond picked up a magazine and flipped through the pages. _I think I'm running out of magazines… How long has it been, anyways? _He glanced at the clock on the wall and frowned. _Two hours… _

"Mr. Strife?" The nurse walked into the room, taking a few steps towards the blond. "You can come see him now." She smiled softly as he walked past her and into the room where his lover resided.

Cloud stepped into the room, his baby blue eyes gazing upon the tan body before him. He took a few steps towards the bed and pulled a chair up, taking a seat while looking at the gauze that covered Squall's wound. A smile graced his features as stormy grey eyes fluttered open.

"Hey…" Cloud kissed the brunet's cheek, trying his best to hold back tears. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine as long as I've got you here…" He took Cloud's hand as the doctor walked into the room, looking down at Squall's medical chart.

"Hello, Mr. Leonhart. How're you feeling? Still a bit groggy, I presume?"

"Yeah, just a little. How'd everything go?" The brunet watched as the doctor bit his lip and took a seat on the edge of Squall's bed.

"Well, we got the bullet out and we got you stitched up… It's just a matter of dealing with a different problem now." He looked from Squall to Cloud and took in a deep breath. "We performed an MRI and we found a small tumor. Now, don't get too nervous. As I said, it's small… If it's cancerous we've found it at a good time. Chances are it isn't. The only problem is that it's located in a very dangerous spot; your brain." He stood back up and sat his patient's chart back down, putting his pen back in his shirt pocket. "You can choose to ignore it and as it grows you might start having seizures and who knows what else. Or we can remove it as soon as possible and hope for the best. The choice is yours."

Cloud took in a shaky breath as he looked from the doctor to Squall, slightly shaking his head. Squall smiled reassuringly to the blond and looked into the doctor's eyes.

"How soon can we do the surgery?"

* * *

Aquamarine eyes fluttered open, a yawn escaping his lips as he stretched out in the chair he had fallen asleep in. He looked down and smiled at the bundle of caramel-brown spikes that resided there.

"Sora… Wake up!" Riku kissed his lover softly, smiling as he awoke, stretching and sitting upright in his own chair.

"What's going on? Where's Squall?" He frowned as Riku shrugged his shoulders and looked across the room, jumping up and walking over to the blond that was sleeping on the only couch in the room. "Cloud… Cloud!? Wake up…"

"What… Wait… What time is it?" Cloud looked up at the clock and quickly got up, running over to the nurse's desk.

"Cloud?" Sora watched as the blond ran off down the hall. "Wait up!" He grabbed his lover's hand and followed after the blond. They ran down a couple halls before Cloud finally stopped and began talking to a doctor. Riku smiled reassuringly to his boyfriend before taking a few steps towards the doctor.

"Hey… Cloud?" The doctor nodded politely to Riku before walking away towards the nurse's counter. "Cloud, what's going on? Is everything ok?" He watched the older man lean against the wall, a soft sighed escaping his pale lips.

"This is why I didn't want to get involved with anyone. This is why I tried so hard not to fall in love with him. Every time I open up to someone they get hurt." Cloud thought back to Aerith's death, furrowing his brow in aggravation as a lump formed in his throat. "First Aerith, now Squall." Tears began to stream down his face as he closed his baby blue eyes.

"He's… Gone?" Riku took in a shaky breath as he stared at the wall beside of Cloud, his mind frozen. _He can't be dead… This isn't right… _

"Squall's not dead. He can't be." Sora wiped away a couple tears before running over to the doctor. "Excuse me, doc? What's going on? What happened to Squall?" The older man turned to look at Sora and smiled softly.

"He should be fine; he's just having a little trouble waking up."

"So he's not dead?" Sora ran over to Cloud and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "Why the hell did you scare me like that? You made me think Squall was dead! What's wrong with you?" Cloud wiped the tears from his cheeks and took in a shaky breath.

"He might not ever wake up… He might as well be dead."

"Why would you even think like that, Cloud?" Sora shook his head in awe and looked at his lover who was talking to a nurse a few feet away. "Riku?" Riku turned away from the nurse and smiled at the two men before him.

"He's awake!"

* * *

**- - - a few months later - - -**

Cloud paced the living room, his eyes wide and alert; he was waiting for something.

"Cloud, could you please just sit down?" Squall took a seat on the couch, sitting down his cup of coffee as he turned the television on. "I'm sure Sora will call, just be patient."

"Be patient? Squall… It's been a year since the shooting and Sephiroth still hasn't been put away."

"Yeah, well I don't think you have much to worry about. He'll either stay in prison or be put in a mental institution. It's a win-win situation, y'know." Squall took a sip of his coffee and glanced over at the phone as it began ringing. He watched Cloud from the corner of his eye, trying not to smile as he answered. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Squall. Is Cloud there?"_

"Yeah."

"_Well, can I talk to him?"_

"So what happened?" Squall held back another smile as he heard Sora snicker.

"_You're so mean, you know that? Cloud really needs to know what's going on."_

"Well, we all need to know." Squall looked over at the blond who was now sitting in a chair a few feet away. He nodded and smiled reassuringly, looking into his baby blue orbs.

"_From what I understand, they're locking him up and having a therapist check in with him a couple times a week. If they don't keep him in prison for life, he'll more than likely just get thrown in the nut house. But for now, he's sentenced to 20 years in prison for attempted second degree murder."_

"Oh, I see. Well, thanks for calling and letting us know, Sora."

"_Gosh, you're pure evil. Oh, by the way… Me and Riku were wondering if you wanted to meet for dinner to celebrate? Probably around seven or so."_

"I'll talk to Cloud and give you a call back." Squall hung up the phone and averted his eyes, looking over at the wall. Cloud leaned towards the brunet, his eyes filled with concern.

"What happened? What'd he have to say?" The blond walked over the couch his lover was sitting on and took a seat. "Squall, please tell me."

"Cloud…" Squall leaned in towards the blond and kissed him softly once, twice… Then a little heavier.

"Squall, please. We don't have time for this…" He gasped as the brunet began to play with the band of his pajama bottoms. "Squall…"

"He got 20 to life, baby… Relax." The brunet pushed his lover back, laying him down on the couch. He kissed down his neck, trailing his way down to his pants.

"What? Really!?" Cloud released a breath he didn't know he was holding as the brunet kissed the obvious erection through his pajamas.

"Mmhm… So you have to promise me that you won't ever think about him anymore. Got it?" He looked up and watched the blond nod his head, agreeing.

"But what if…" Squall pulled down his lover's pants and boxers in one swift moment, then began kissing all around Cloud's length.

"No buts… Just forget about him and relax for once in your life, Cloud." He smiled to himself as he felt the blond's muscles loosen, his body relaxing as he gave in to Squall's touch. Cloud moaned in pleasure as his length was enveloped by the warm, wet mouth of his boyfriend. They rarely ever made love, but now that Cloud knew Sephiroth was behind bars, he could finally calm down and be at peace with the man he loved. Squall had been so patient with him these last few months... And Cloud was so very thankful for that. But he owed it to him to be a little more… Sexually active. A few minutes passed before Cloud sat up and brought himself and Squall into a 69 position, their heads bobbing up and down, every once in a while one would stop, moaning and panting with pleasure.

"God, Squall… You're amazing…" Cloud gasped as his lover quickly sat up and repositioned himself behind the blond, his fingers playing around his entrance; teasing.

"You want amazing…" The brunet licked his fingers, covering them with his saliva before slowly entering them inside the warm, tight hole. "…You just wait, babe." He could hear Cloud snicker a bit… The blond always did laugh at his cocky little attitude. Cloud moaned more and more as his lover prepared his entrance for what was to come. Squall opened and closed his fingers in scissor-like movements, spreading out Cloud's tight opening. The brunet covered his own manhood with a lubricant they kept under the couch and gripped his lover's hips. An abrupt gasp filled the room as he entered Cloud, being sure as to not be too rough at this stage.

Cloud moaned louder and louder as the brunet came closer and closer to hitting that special spot. Squall grunted slightly, his dick throbbing violently as pleasure coursed through his entire being. It wasn't long before he took his lover's manhood into his own hands and began to gently stroke up and down in time with his thrusts. The both came at roughly the same time, Cloud collapsing onto the couch, rolling over onto his back and staring up into the brunet's stormy eyes.

"It's time for us to forget about the past and start a new chapter in our lives, right?"

Squall stood and walked over to stand in front of the blond; he bent down and grabbed Cloud's arms and helped up. He looked down into his lover's baby blue eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, it's time for us to start a new chapter in our lives… But one thing is for sure: I'm not starting a new chapter unless you're in it with me. And not for just one chapter, ok? You're stuck with me, Cloud. I want to spend as much time with you as possible and I hope that means we'll be able to turn this chapter into another and another and eventually have a book about you and me; together." He pulled him in for a hug, his arms wrapped around him tight. "I love you, Cloud."

The blond smiled and turned to kiss his best friend, his lover. For once in his life he was finally content… This was going to be the start of something amazing.

"And I love you, Squall."

xoxo =^.^= xoxo  
**Fembot Axel**

Don't forget to add me on Facebook! Search for Fembot Axel or just click on the link in my profile. P.S. I'd really appreciate a review from everyone so I get an idea of how I did and if you all even liked this story!

DISCLAIMER  
All characters belong to Square Enix and Disney  
I only own the plot


End file.
